Piplup: The Beginning
by PiplupFacebookPageOfficial
Summary: The story that started it all: A wild Piplup travels sinnoh and challenges the gyms without a trainer, and makes new friends along the way to the Pokémon League
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! Before you read this chapter, I would like to give you a little insight on this story. It was written between August 2017 and May 2018.****Me and my fellow admins on the Piplup page wrote this together.****I hope you enjoy this story!****-Piplup**

**_Prologue_**

It was a beautiful sunrise that morning that reflected upon the sparkling waters of Lake Verity. Everyone was still sleeping, except for a young Piplup.

This Piplup is no ordinary Piplup. There was something unique about him that not even he knew. Piplup is an orphan. Piplup lives a happy life with his adoptive mother Vaporeon and her newborn Eevee daughter

However, this morning was no ordinary morning. Piplup was looking across the water watching the sunrise as if he is thinking about something legendary.

"I will someday become a champion of the pokémon league," said Piplup, "I don't need a trainer, I will do it all by myself as a wild Pokémon!"

Later that morning in the grotto that Piplup and his adopted family call home, Vaporeon is making breakfast: Fruit Salads with a Poffin from a basket a human left for them. Piplup is still sleeping.

"Piplup, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Vaporeon said, Piplup did not respond to her dismay.

"Piplup! Were you awake at the crack of dawn again?!" She said once she did not get a response from Piplup.

Piplup has been waking up at the crack of dawn for deep thinking lately about being in the pokémon league.

Vaporeon finally lost her patience and woke Piplup up with water gun.

"Breakfast is ready Piplup," She said.

"Alright," Piplup says while yawning.

After Piplup ate his breakfast, he went out to the lakefront to meet with his friends Turtwig and Chimchar.

What Piplup did not know yet was that he was about to meet a new friend that will always stick with him through thick and thin.

**That's the end of the Prologue chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will be coming out soon!**

**-Piplup**


	2. Chapter 1: Friends For Life

_**Chapter 1: Friends For Life**_

When Piplup got to the grotto, he met with his friends Chimchar and Turtwig. Turtwig had marker scribbles on his face because of a prank that Chimchar did overnight.

"Hi Piplup!" Said Chimchar and Turtwig.

"Hi Guys!" Piplup said in response while stifling a laugh at the sight of Turtwig's scribbled on face.

With all the greetings complete, they played with each other until Mesprit came out of her cave.

"Good Morning Boys!" Mesprit said.

"Good Morning Mesprit!" Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig replied.

Mesprit gave a smile and went to say good morning to all the resident pokémon of the lakefront. That was when something strange was about to happen.

A mysterious Piplup who did not live at the lake arrived and looked out at the lake. There was something mysterious about this Piplup as if he was not even a pokémon.

Turtwig looked out to see the mysterious Piplup.

"Hey Piplup, is that your sibling?" Turtwig said.

"No. I do not have any biological family. My sister is a newborn Eevee," Piplup replied.

Piplup, curious as he was, walked over to the other Piplup to introduce himself. Piplup tapped his shoulder.

"It's quite rare to see another Piplup around here, heh," he said.

The other Piplup jumped a little and fear and started glowing, turning into a human form that involved a cloak and a white mask.

"Woah!" Piplup exclaimed. He had never seen someone transform before his eyes before.

"Not many people or pokémon see my real form..." The human said.

"You can understand me?" Piplup said to the human.

"Yes, it's a long story. I'm Damien, Damien the Mage." The human replied.

"What is a mage?" Piplup asked.

Damien sighs. "A magical human. I'll show you what a mage like myself is capable of." He said. Right when he said that, he shapeshifted into an umbreon.

"I can shapeshift." He said.

"Coooooool" Piplup replied. Damien then transformed into a Piplup to mess with Piplup with a mischievous giggle.

"I have many more abilities, but what is one of your abilities?" Damien asked.

"Well, I do a pretty mean bubblebeam," Piplup chuckles.

"You should see me using an icicle storm!" Damien replied.

The two chatted for a while until it was halfway through the afternoon. That was when Piplup brought Damien to the grotto to introduce him to his adopted family.

A Pikachu ran out to the lakefront out of the woods and followed them.

When they got to the grotto, Vaporeon was feeding Eevee.

"Oh, Hello Piplup! I see you made a couple new friends!" She said.

"A couple?" Piplup asked skeptically, "I only made one new friend."

"Then who is the Pikachu?" She asked.

Piplup looked behind him and saw a Pikachu suddenly turn into a human teen.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Piplup! My name is Anthony!" The human said.

"Another M-mage?" Piplup said in shock and then fainted.

Vaporeon used water gun to wake Piplup up.

"Dude. Anthony is not a mage." Damien said.

"Yeah, I'm just a human who can transform and invent things" Anthony said, "Anyways, I have a gift for you." Anthony put a red bowtie on Piplup's neck.

"What's this?" Piplup asked.

"It's a translation bowtie, now you can communicate with humans. I invented it." He said, "Now you can battle the gyms as a wild pokémon."

"Thank you for this, Anthony. I was wondering if you would like to come on my journey with me." Piplup said.

"Sure buddy!" Anthony replied.

Now that Piplup became friends with Damien and Anthony, he now has a traveling buddy to go with.


End file.
